Somnambulisme
by Ch0chette
Summary: Son comportement était des plus étranges, Plus il se rappela de se que lui avait dit Lizzie a propos du somnambulisme de sa sœur. DASEY !


_Bonjour à tous._

_un nouvel OS en attendant la suite de " quand les illusions s'envolent" que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire._

_Cet os fait presque 2pages word, taille 10, Times New Roman, autant dire que c'est un exploit._

_Ca faisait loentmps qu'il était sur mon ordi et qu'il n'avait pas de fin potable, sans doute que ce n'est toujours pas potable mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire alors j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Ne partez pas sans laisser de rewiews Pleaseeeee sa fait toujours plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et Derek Venturi ne dormait toujours pas. Il pensait à la fille qui dormait de l'autre côté du mur, encore. Il se mit sur le côté.

Il était devenu insomniaque à cause d'elle, ne s'endormant plus comme avant et se réveillant à l'aube. C'est étrange la rapidité à laquelle elle était passée de l'horrible demi-sœur terriblement irritante à la fille super sexy et adorable qui l'attirait profondément.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas que de l'attirance mais quelque chose de plus profond mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ça aurait était beaucoup trop étrange et surtout mal vu, le monde n'aurait pas arrêté de parlé de « l'immonde inceste » que provoquerai cette révélation, et il n'avait aucune envie d'imposer ça à Casey. Il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux attendant que Morphée veuille bien le prendre dans ses bras.

C'était tout bonnement ridicule, cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il la connaissait, deux ans qu'il la traitait comme une intruse dans leur maison, qu'il lui envoyait les remarques les plus acerbe. C'était devenu un jeu qu'il trouvait très amusant: cacher ses vêtements, son journal intime, changer son shampoing en huile, la faire hurler.

Parce qu'il savait qu'a ces moments précis, elle ne pensait pas à un autre Sam, un autre Max ou à un autre Truman, elle n'avait que lui en tête quand elle passait le seuil de sa chambre, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, avec une simple serviette pour la protéger des regards. Une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, les joues rouges, hurlant à plein poumons qu'il veuille bien lui rendre ses vêtements s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui arrache les yeux et en fasse de la bouillie.

Elle était magnifique dans ses moments là, passionnée, toute son attention tournée vers lui, à chaque fois une folle envie de l'embrasser et de lui enlever sa serviette lui venait, mais il se retenait, se rappelant à chaque fois que leurs parents s'était remarier, que pour elle il était un frère et une sœur qui se détestait cordialement et qu'une once de sympathie pourrait détruire à tout jamais leur routine habituel et Derek en était certain, tout pourrait être pire s'il laissait ses désirs le guider

Soudain il entendit alors un craquement sec de l'autre coté du mur, le bruit de pas qui faisait craquer le plancher, le plancher de la chambre de Casey. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux.

Il attendit, les oreilles aux aguets et il vit dix minutes plus tard sa porte s'ouvrir doucement, il se releva sur les coudes et la regarda faire, son comportement était des plus étranges.

Plus il se rappela de se que lui avait dit Lizzie a propos du somnambulisme de sa sœur, il se manifestait souvent quand elle était anxieuse de prendre une décision, de réussir une action. Il allait se lever pour essayer de la remettre au lit sans la réveiller, Lizzie lui avait certifié qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un somnambule qui dort, il pouvait être dangereux, pour lui comme pour les autres.

Mais elle vint se coucher auprès de lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, comme des étaux de métaux et Derek se pétrifia sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

Casey reposa sa tête sur son torse, une jambe plié s'entremêlant à celles de Derek, elle soupira de bonheur laissant afficher un sourire et puis Derek sentit le poids de Casey se faire un peu plus lourd, son sourire devint plus discret, elle recommença a respirer profondément, définitivement endormie, la crise passée.

Derek resta pétrifié encore quelque secondes avant de remué légèrement espérant se défaire de l'emprise de sa demi-sœur qui commençait à le rendre nerveux, mais elle laissa échapper un grognement et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Derek soupira de désespoir et de frustration.

Elle était beaucoup trop belle pour rester auprès de lui comme ça, Derek la regarda plus attentivement et en oublia ses préoccupations.

Il baissa ses bras, sui jusqu'à maintenant avaient été sous sa nuque et vint en poser une sur les cheveux de Casey et l'autre sur sa taille. Il commença à caresser ses cheveux et son dos tout doucement. Ses cheveux était aussi doux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, la chaleur de son dos traversait sa fine nuisette se qui le faisait perdre pied.

Bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas bien de profiter de la situation ainsi et qu'il devrait la sortir de son lit, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait tellement de fois rêvé de pouvoir passer un moment comme celui ci avec Casey, pouvoir être aussi proche qu'elle que maintenant, comme un couple amoureux, qui n'aurait pas peur des regards et des remarques du monde extérieur.

D'ailleurs un jour Casey lui avait dit « l'enfer ses les autres » il n'avait pas bien comprit au départ quand elle lui avait affirmé que se philosophe célèbre insinuait que c'était l'opinion des autres qui nous rendait anxieux. Il comprenait parfaitement maintenant.

Il voulut profiter encore quelques minutes, mais le sommeil le gagna bien vite, bercé par la respiration de Casey et des battements de son cœur.

***

Casey se réveilla très tôt se matin là, elle avait passée une nuit excellente et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit comme ça. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Lizzie.

Casey releva doucement la tête vers celle de son demi-frère endormi, les desserra ses bras autour de sa taille et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

C'était les vacances scolaires et personne ne devait être debout à l'heure qu'il était alors Casey s'empressa de sortir de la chambre et de refermer tout doucement la porte; afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle aperçu alors sa jeune sœur faisant les 100 pas devant la porte de sa chambre, quand elle aperçu sa sœur elle se précipita tout de suite sur elle.

--Alors ? Demanda la plus jeune.

--Parfait évidemment, tu as eu une idée de génie.

--Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi.

--Refaire la même chose la semaine dernière.

Lizzie lui adressa un sourire éclatant et tenta de ne pas éclater de rire, elle passa un de sses bras sur la taille de sa sœur et celle-ci mit son bras sur ses épaules.

Avant de commencer à descendre les marches Casey demanda à Lizzie.

--Il a raiment gober ton histoire de somnambulisme ?.

--Oh oui !, répondit Lizzie.

--Génial, affirma Casey avant de rire.


End file.
